


Все кончено

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Все кончено<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053889">Over You</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> Thursday_Next<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> запрошено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модерн АУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Мерлин видит Артура на вечеринке впервые после их разрыва два месяца назад. Он собирается притвориться, что у него вовсе не разбито сердце – особенно учитывая, что никто из их друзей даже не знает, что они были вместе. Но когда Артур неожиданно приходит с девушкой, Гвейн решает притвориться парнем Мерлина. В ходе вечера оказывается, что Артур вовсе не так безразличен Мерлину, как ему хотелось бы показать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все кончено

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053889) by [Thursday_Next](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next). 



– Надеюсь, ты взял что-нибудь, чтобы переодеться, – смеясь, говорит Гвен, глядя на Мерлина. – Ты весь в муке.  
Они оба в ней по локти, потому что занимались выпечкой большую часть дня.  
– На себя посмотри, – усмехается Мерлин, – у тебя мука на носу.  
Он пытается стереть её с носа Гвен, но в итоге делает только хуже.  
– Приятно видеть, что ты снова улыбаешься, Мерлин, – говорит Гвен, с нежностью глядя на него. – Ты был сам не свой последние пару месяцев.  
– Я в порядке, – отвечает Мерлин, в то время как его сердце при одном воспоминании начинает биться сильнее.  
– Ты всегда так говоришь. Но сейчас первый раз за всё последнее время, когда я тебе верю. – Наполнив формочки для выпечки, Гвен открывает духовку и ставит в неё поднос. – О, не переживай, я не буду на тебя давить, я же обещала, разве не так? – Она закрывает духовку, подходит к Мерлину и кладёт свои белые от муки руки ему на плечи. – Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы ты помнил, что мы с Леоном твои друзья. Мы не станем судить тебя, что бы там ни было.  
О, сколько раз за последние несколько месяцев Мерлин мечтал о том, чтобы рассказать Гвен о том, что съедало его изнутри. Но это был не только его секрет. В любом случае, теперь это не имеет значения. Всё кончено. И он справился с этим, честно.  
– Ну… – начинает Мерлин, сделав глубокий вдох, – правда в том, – он заговорщически понижает голос, – что я убил последнего человека, который испачкал мукой мою футболку, и закопал его у себя дворе.  
– Злодей, – смеётся Гвен и шлепает его по руке. – У тебя даже нет двора, твоя квартира ещё меньше нашей. – Она тыкает в его сторону скалкой, и Мерлин уворачивается, просто на всякий случай. – Ладно, помоги мне убрать это безобразие, мне ещё нужно принять душ, прежде чем все придут.  
– А кто вообще придёт? – спрашивает Мерлин, хватая тряпку, пока Гвен сваливает грязные миски в раковину.  
– Так, посмотрим… Ты, я и Леон, потом ещё Элиан, Елена, Гвейн…  
– Конечно, – вклинивается Мерлин, – Гвейн никогда не пропустит ни одной вечеринки.  
– О, и Артур, конечно.  
Мерлин замирает на месте. Слава богу, Гвен стоит к нему спиной, включая воду в раковине. Поэтому у него есть пара секунд, чтобы взять под контроль свой голос.  
– А-Артур придёт?  
– Да, он сейчас в городе. Ты с ним ещё не виделся? – хмурится Гвен, обернувшись на него. – Он уже пару раз виделся с Леоном.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами, изображая безразличие.  
– Э, ну, знаешь, я был очень занят, да и он, уверен, тоже.  
– Ну, сегодня у вас будет время наверстать упущенное, – легко произносит Гвен.  
– Да, – слабо откликается Мерлин, чувствуя, как кровь леденеет в жилах. – Да, наверное, будет.

– Блин, дерьмо, блядь, блядь, фигня, отстой, хрень какая, – ругается Мерлин сам с собой, зная, что звук бегущей воды в душе заглушит его голос.  
И зачем он только согласился прийти на эту вечеринку? Если бы он уже не был у Гвен в квартире, он смог бы в последнюю минуту придумать какую-нибудь отмазку. Да даже сейчас он всё равно смотрит на дверь и думает, не уйти ли, просто оставив Гвен записку. Но потом одумывается и расправляет плечи. С чего бы ему уходить? Они ведь и его друзья тоже, он имеет такое же право находиться здесь, как и Артур. У него на это даже больше прав, потому что это не он свалил через половину страны, как только возникли трудности.  
Но если бы Мерлин знал заранее, если бы у него было время подготовиться… Чтобы выглядеть настолько невыразимо великолепно, чтобы Артур понял, что он теряет. А не стоять перед ним в заляпанных мукой джинсах и одной из спортивных футболок Гвен, которая ему узка в плечах, но топорщится в районе груди (но это всё равно лучше, чем любая из футболок Леона). Может, если бы его предупредили хотя бы за неделю, у него было бы время найти себе высокого, подтянутого, красивого парня, которого он привёл бы с собой. И тогда, возможно, он бы вовсе не возражал против присутствия Артура.  
Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Он здесь, и Артур тоже скоро придёт, и Мерлину придётся постараться, чтобы притвориться, что его сердце вовсе не разбито, перед всеми этими людьми, которые даже не знают, что они когда-то были вместе.

Но, разумеется, Мерлин не настолько удачлив, чтобы всё оказалось так просто. После нескольких сердечных мини-приступов каждый раз, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, – но сначала приходит Элиан, потом Елена, потом Гвейн – Мерлина буквально ослепляет осознание того, что когда Гвен в очередной раз открывает дверь – за ней стоит не просто Артур, а Артур ещё с кем-то.  
На секунду Мерлину удаётся убедить себя в том, что тёмные волосы и элегантный белый пиджак принадлежат Моргане, но он понимает, что просто обманывает себя, когда Артур входит в комнату и сообщает всем:  
– Это моя девушка, Митиан.  
Вокруг достаточно народу, чтобы Мерлин смог остаться в тени, не выглядя при этом невежливым, а когда Гвен хватает его под руку и фактически тащит вперёд, ему удаётся изобразить улыбку и поздороваться с Артуром, как будто они просто старые знакомые, и даже сказать «привет» Митиан, не стошнив на её до нелепого остроносые и явно дорогие туфли.  
– Мерлин.  
Улыбка Артура тут же становится натянутой. Если бы Мерлин не знал его так хорошо – а они очень тесно знакомы – он, возможно, и не заметил бы. Но Артур выглядит обеспокоенно – может, переживает, что Мерлин сделает что-нибудь неуместное. Например, выпьет чуть больше, чем следовало бы, и разболтает его большой гейский секрет.  
– Милая футболка, – говорит Артур, и в его голосе звучат знакомые поддразнивающие нотки, которые так сильно напоминают ему об их первой встрече, что у Мерлина что-то сжимается в груди. Артур всегда был немного засранцем. Раньше это никогда не мешало Мерлину хотеть его, но сейчас он останавливает себя, заставляет себя представить, что на нём какая-нибудь невидимая волшебная броня, которая не позволит словам Артура пробиться сквозь неё.  
– Артур, хорошо выглядишь. Набрал пару кило? – невинно спрашивает он. Гвен как-то сказала ему, что у него на лице написана такая святая невинность, что ему что угодно сойдёт с рук. А в эту игру могут играть двое.  
Артур прищуривается, но Митиан обнимает его за талию и улыбается, и Мерлин чувствует, что какое бы то ни было преимущество потеряно. Внимание Артура тут же переключается на Элиана, и они начинают разговаривать о прогрессе «Чарльтон» в Кубке Англии.  
Мерлин поворачивается к Гвейну, который только что вернулся из кухни с подносом с напитками.  
– Гвейн, можно тебя на минутку, пожалуйста? – просит Мерлин, тут же утаскивая друга в гостевую спальню и закрывая за собой дверь.  
– Мерлин, успокойся, – говорит Гвейн, когда они уже вне зоны слышимости остальных.  
Гвейн – единственный, кто знает о них с Артуром. По крайней мере, если Артур больше никому не рассказал. А Мерлин в этом практически уверен, потому что именно Артур настаивал на том, чтобы сохранить их отношения в секрете.  
– Я не знаю, выдержу ли это, Гвейн! – говорит Мерлин. – Делать вид, что всё хорошо, когда он свалил в Манчестер – это я ещё могу. Но делать вид, что всё отлично, когда он прогуливается в той же комнате со своей новой девушкой, как будто бы ничего… Блядь, я не думаю, что выдержу.  
– Мерлин. Мерлин! – Гвейн хватает его за плечи и поворачивает к себе, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Ты справишься, понял? Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, ты точно сможешь провести пару часов в одном помещении со своим бывшим и его новой подружкой.  
Если смотреть на это так, всё кажется элементарным. Мерлин никогда не мог вслух называть Артура просто своим бывшим, поэтому никогда о нём так и не думал. Но с такой точки зрения всё выглядит гораздо более обычно, вся драма их секретных отношений и тяжелый разрыв уходят на второй план.  
– Да, ты прав, – признаёт он.  
– К тому же, – говорит Гвейн, притягивая его в объятие, – у тебя есть я. Если что, я могу пролить что-нибудь ему на брюки.  
Мерлин фыркает от смеха и расслабляется в его руках.  
И в этот момент открывается дверь, слышится голос Артура:  
– Я только положу наши пальто в гостевую…  
– О! – восклицает незнакомый женский голос, и это может быть только Митиан.  
Мерлин хочет отстраниться, но, к его удивлению, Гвейн всё так же крепко удерживает руки у него на плечах.  
– Ой, кажется, нас поймали, Мерлин, милый.  
– Гвейн, что… – начинает Мерлин, но тот перебивает его.  
– Да, думаю, теперь наш секрет раскрыт, – заявляет Гвейн настолько громко, чтобы его услышали все в квартире.  
– Гвейн! – шипит Мерлин сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Нам нечего стесняться, – продолжает тот, когда они снова выходят в гостиную. – Это ведь наши друзья. Друзья, мы с Мерлином хотели бы сообщить, что мы… пара!  
Слышатся удивлённые голоса и неуверенные поздравления. Наклонившись к уху Гвейна, Мерлин шепотом спрашивает:  
– И как, по-твоему, это должно помочь?  
– Смотри и учись, сладкий, – ухмыляется Гвейн.  
Нервно оглядевшись по сторонам, Мерлин замечает, как на него смотрит Артур, и выглядит тот не слишком радостно. Возможно, идея Гвейна не такая уж и провальная. Мерлин прижимается к нему поближе, когда они заходят в гостиную, и смущенно улыбается в ответ на обвиняющий взгляд Гвен.  
– Тебе повезло, что у меня под рукой сейчас нет скалки, – говорит она. – Коварный! Я знала, что что-то не так. Ты поэтому в последние пару месяцев был таким несчастным? Страдал по Гвейну?  
У Мерлина вспыхивают щеки, и он просто в ужасе.  
– Я не страдал, – отвечает он с уверенностью, которой вовсе не ощущает. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть в сторону Артура.  
Затем подходит Элиан и пожимает им обоим руки, а потом Елена пихает их обоих плечом.  
– Ай, – возмущается Мерлин.  
– Это вам за то, что держите от нас секреты. Нет, серьёзно, вы думали, что кто-нибудь не будет за вас рад?  
– Боюсь, что это моя вина, – объясняет Гвейн, придав голосу такую неубедительную искренность, что Мерлину удивительно, как кто-то может на это купиться. – Мерлин не хотел врать вам, но я был ещё не готов рассказывать всем.  
– Ты должен был знать, что каждый из нас вас бы только поддержал, – говорит Гвен, – но, конечно, это ваше решение, говорить ли нам.  
Она обнимает их обоих. У Мерлина едва ли не кружится голова от этой иронии: все так легко приняли его фальшивые секретные отношения, после того как он месяцами переживал из-за своих настоящих секретных отношений. Интересно, что Артур думает, глядя на то, с какой готовностью приняли эту новость их друзья. Когда они были вместе, он множество раз говорил Артуру, что никто из их друзей не будет возражать против их отношений – в конце концов, ни у кого же не было проблем с тем, что Гвен и Леон начали встречаться. Артур только назвал его идиотом, раз он не понимает, что это совсем не одно и то же.  
– Думаю, это стоит отметить шампанским. Что скажешь, котик? – спрашивает Гвейн, целуя Мерлина в щеку, и направляется в сторону кухни.  
Мерлину нужно будет провести с ним серьёзный разговор относительно уменьшительно-ласкательных. Уж Артур точно знает, что Мерлин их ненавидит.  
– Я думал, ты не пьёшь шампанское, Мерлин, – замечает Артур.  
Это правда, Мерлин всегда старался его не пить – от шампанского у него болит голова.  
– Вкусы меняются, – ухмыляется он.  
Гвейн возвращается с бутылкой, и Мерлин протягивает ему свой бокал.  
Раздаётся звук открывающейся двери – значит, вернулся Леон. Гвен тут же мчится обнять своего мужа.  
– Осторожно, сейчас будут публичные проявления чувств, – предупреждает Леон. – Элиан, возможно, ты захочешь отвернуться. – Затем он продолжает целовать жену и, наконец, ещё раз крепко обняв, отпускает. Элиан только закатывает глаза. – Что мы празднуем? – спрашивает Леон, увидев шампанское.  
– Мерлин и Гвейн, – сообщает Гвен, – только что объявили, что они пара.  
К удивлению Мерлина, Леон хмурится и первым делом бросает быстрый взгляд на Артура, прежде чем снова вернуться к ним с Гвейном.  
– О, это уж точно неожиданность. Но поздравляю. – Он берёт приготовленный для него бокал и поднимает его. – За Мерлина и Гвейна.  
– За Мерлина и Гвейна! – повторяют все.  
Мерлин не может заставить себя посмотреть на Артура, но он абсолютно уверен, что сам Артур пытается своим взглядом прожечь дыру у него в затылке. Мерлин подносит свой бокал к губам и опустошает его.

Гвен уверяет, что ей больше не нужна помощь Мерлина на кухне, он и так уже достаточно помог, поэтому ему лучше просто пойти насладиться вечером. Как будто у него есть на это хоть какие-то шансы, думает Мерлин, обреченно возвращаясь в гостиную и надеясь, что его никто не заметит.  
Но у Гвейна своё мнение на этот счет, он подзывает его к себе и нескромно кладёт руку ему на плечо. Артур прищуривается и оборачивается на них, несмотря на то, что Элиан в этот момент рассказывает какую-то историю.  
– Вы так и не сказали, как давно вы уже вместе.  
– О, эм, это произошло так неожиданно, – отвечает Мерлин, и это чистая правда. И, прижавшись поближе к Гвейну, добавляет, потому что ему хочется хоть немного задеть Артура: – Мы просто больше не могли при виде друг друга держать руки при себе.  
Он думает о том, как они с Артуром только начали встречаться, о горячих поцелуях, сбитом дыхании и неуклюжих, неуверенных прикосновениях. Артур нравился ему уже какое-то время, но Мерлин ни за что не подумал бы, что у того могли бы ответные чувства, пока Артур не прижал его к стене и не начал целовать. Они были пьяны, безрассудны и невероятно возбуждены. Даже если Мерлин доживет до ста лет или больше, он точно никогда не забудет удивленный вздох Артура, когда он опустился перед ним на колени и взял у него в рот.  
Даже от одного воспоминания у Мерлина вспыхивает лицо, и он успокаивает себя тем, что Артур никак не может узнать, о чем он думает. Только вот у Артура на щеках тоже появляется румянец, как будто и он вспоминает то же самое.  
– А как насчет вас? – спрашивает Гвейн, когда Мерлин замолкает. – Давно вы вместе?  
– Вообще-то… – начинает Митиан, но Артур прерывает её:  
– Для нас всё это ещё очень ново, – говорит он, – но это же самое интересное, правильно?  
Он сжимает руку Митиан в своей, и та улыбается ему. Мерлин с трудом сглатывает.  
– Да, – отзывается он. – Простите, я на минутку.  
Мерлин отходит в сторону и идёт вперёд по коридору в туалет. Он плотно закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется лбом к зеркалу, делая глубокие вдохи.  
Когда он выходит, снаружи, прислонившись к стене, стоит Артур. Мерлин мысленно проклинает мироздание. Коридор узкий, и нет никакой возможности просто пройти мимо него. Мерлин пытается не смотреть на Артура, но его глаза отказываются слушаться. Артур же смотрит на его губы.  
– Ты его сделал.  
Ну конечно, пирсинг. Мерлин уже давно хотел сделать его, ещё когда они были вместе. Артур был против. Ему не нравятся иглы и пирсинг.  
– Ага.  
Мерлин был зол и просто поддался порыву незадолго после их разрыва – и сделал его. А потом надел свою самую облегающую и яркую футболку, пошел в клуб и нашел парня, которому его пирсинг очень даже понравился. Но от этого не стало легче. Губа болела, и ему становилось противно каждый раз, когда он открывал глаза и видел, что парень перед ним – не Артур.  
– Тебе идёт.  
Мерлин не знает, что и думать. Артуру не нравятся пирсинги, но он говорит, что Мерлину идёт. Он не понимает, изменил ли Артур своё мнение или же это такой хитрый способ обидеть его. Зная Артура, Мерлин решает, что, скорее всего, второе.  
– Ага, ну а тебе идёт твоя борода, – выпаливает он и, воспользовавшись секундным преимуществом в виде удивления Артура, протискивается мимо него.  
На какое-то мгновение всё это слишком похоже на то время, когда они были вместе – то и дело старались улизнуть в уединённое место, прижимали друг друга к стенам и неистово целовались, незаметно держались за руки под столом, находили любой предлог, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу.  
– Эй! – возмущается Артур. – Мерлин, это нечестно…  
Нечестно? Мерлин едва не усмехается вслух. Ничто в этой истории нельзя назвать честным. Но он не задерживается, чтобы услышать, что ещё этот засранец хочет сказать.

Все принимаются за ужин и активно пьют вино. Неудивительно, думает Мерлин, что никто из друзей не заметил никакой неловкости, он знает, какими безнадёжно невнимательными они могут быть. Их восемь человек, поэтому приходится потесниться, чтобы всем поместиться за столом, и Мерлин практически упирается коленями в Элиана, сидящего напротив. Но он рад, что хотя бы не сидит напротив Артура.

Артур и Митиан уютно прижимаются друг к другу, и Мерлину вдруг становится противно от того, что он назвал её «бородой» Артура. Может, он и правда предпочитает девушек. Может, в этом и была их главная проблема. Возможно, Мерлин никогда не был для Артура чем-то большим, чем просто эксперимент по пьяни, но тот просто не знал, как помягче послать его. Часть Мерлина говорит, что это неправда – та самая часть, которая помнит сбившееся дыхание Артура, когда они лежали вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и ещё наслаждаясь послевкусием произошедшего, и то, как Артур благоговейно шептал его имя, когда Мерлин спускался поцелуями по его телу. Он закрывает глаза и старается заставить свои воспоминания уйти прочь из мыслей.  
Гвейн садится рядом с ним и треплет его по волосам, продолжая этот спектакль. Мерлин благодарен ему, честно, Гвейн просто пытается быть хорошим другом. Но Мерлину кажется, что в каком-то смысле это только ухудшает ситуацию.  
Гвен очень старалась, украшая стол цветами и свечами. И это было бы мило, если бы, во-первых, Мерлин не был уверен, что это нарушает правила пожарной безопасности, и, во-вторых, если бы сияние от свечей так не отсвечивало от волос Артура, делая его просто несправедливо красивым. Мерлин никогда не был настолько ослеплён внешностью Артура, чтобы не заметить, какая он на самом деле задница. И он никогда не уставал сообщать ему об этом – и до того как они начали встречаться, и после. Но нельзя сказать, что Мерлин вообще невосприимчив к его красоте. Ему нравятся его глаза, его кривоватая улыбка, выдающая доброту и благородство, скрывающиеся за засранским фасадом.  
Это тяжело – даже тяжелее, чем Мерлин мог предположить, – сидеть с ним за одним столом и делать вид, что они никогда не были больше, чем друзьями, когда он помнит Артура – великолепного и раскованно-обнаженного, проходящего по его спальне. Когда он помнит Артура, растянувшегося поверх него и глядящего ему в глаза, как будто он единственный для него на всём белом свете. Если бы они были одни на всём белом свете, всё, несомненно, было бы проще, но внешний мир уже совсем скоро вторгся в их счастливый мир на двоих.  
– Соуса, Мерлин? – спрашивает Гвейн, сентиментально улыбаясь. Так он выглядит просто слабоумно, и Мерлину хочется рассмеяться, но в то же время он не хочет выдать себя, особенно учитывая, что их игра имеет хоть какое-то, но влияние на Артура.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что у Мерлина аллергия? – недовольно произносит Артур, оторвавшись от своего разговора с Митиан, чтобы гневно просмотреть на Гвейна, как будто тот сознательно пытается отравить Мерлина.  
«Но какое тебе-то дело, Артур, даже если бы и отравил?» – хочется спросить Мерлину, хотя он знает, что это нечестно. И тогда он понимает, что хуже всего в их разрыве то, что он потерял не только возлюбленного, но и лучшего друга. Он не уверен, что они когда-либо смогут снова стать друзьями.  
– На грибы, – объясняет Мерлин, слегка улыбаясь Гвейну в качестве извинения.  
– А, грибы. Никогда не знал, – отвечает Гвейн, наливая себе двойную порцию соуса.  
– Очевидно, ты многого о нём не знаешь, – замечает Артур. – Хотя, учитывая твой послужной список, я удивлён, что ты вообще помнишь его имя.  
Гвейн аккуратно и показательно спокойно ставит соусницу на стол. Мерлин восхищается его самоконтролем. Самого его так и подмывает схватить эту соусницу и швырнуть её в тупое, самодовольное лицо Артура.  
– Мы с Мерлином хорошие друзья уже несколько лет, – говорит Гвейн, в его голосе слышится сталь. – И хотя нам ещё многое предстоит узнать друг о друге, можешь не сомневаться, что я бы никогда его не обидел.  
Над столом повисает неловкое молчание, и Артуру приходится отступиться, чтобы не выглядеть ещё большим говнюком.  
– Хорошо, – строго говорит он, как какой-нибудь чересчур заботливый старший брат. – Я рад.  
Мерлин никак не может разгадать выражение его лица.  
Елена заводит дискуссию о новом фильме, который она посмотрела, и неловкость рассеивается.  
Мерлин погружается в задумчивость, в то время как друзья вокруг весело болтают. Из всех них Гвейна скорее всего можно назвать душой компании, он всегда пьёт, смеётся и шутит, но Мерлин тоже всегда умел общаться с любым типом людей. Его не пугает молчаливость, и он может разговорить и заставить раскрыться даже самых стеснительных. Даже когда он встречает кого-то, кого ему не сразу удаётся очаровать, – как, например, было и с Артуром, когда они только познакомились, – обычно со временем ему всё равно удаётся получить их расположение, благодаря своей неутомимой жизнерадостности.  
Но за последние пару месяцев жизнерадостность поиссякла, и особенно её не хватает сегодня.  
Он знает, что это нелепо, но он лелеял тайную надежду, что они с Артуром предназначены друг для друга.  
Мерлин даже не замечает, что Гвен задала ему вопрос, пока Гвейн не пихает его локтем.  
– Мерлин? С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Да, конечно, – отвечает он. – Прости, Гвен.  
– Я просто говорила, сколько сил мы сегодня потратили на выпечку. Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
– Просто голова болит, – врёт он.  
– А я говорил тебе, что не стоит пить шампанское, – влезает Артур.  
Точно так же Артур дразнил его раньше, когда они были вместе, и даже ещё до этого, когда они были друзьями, но сейчас всё ощущается по-другому.  
– Хорошо хотя бы, что нам не пришел помочь Артур, – говорит Мерлин, игнорируя замечание Артура. – Он совершенно не умеет готовить. Как-то он попытался приготовить мне болтунью, а в итоге кухня выглядела так, как будто он пытался взболтать её.  
И только когда он видит, как пальцы Артура сжимаются на ножке бокала, Мерлин понимает, что он только что сказал.  
– С чего бы Артуру вообще готовить тебе яичницу? – смеётся Элиан.  
– О, я, э… Я как-то раз ночевал у него, когда был слишком пьян, чтобы добраться до дома, – напряженным голосом объясняет Артур. – Я в каком-то смысле пытался загладить свою вину.  
По крайней мере, хоть это правда. Они по-глупому поругались по пьяни из-за какого-то парня, подкатывавшего к Мерлину. Артур сидел прямо рядом с ним, но, очевидно, парень не догадался, что они вместе – или, может, ему просто было плевать. Артур обвинил Мерлина в том, что он не сказал, что не один. Мерлин же заявил, что это Артур виноват в том, что никогда не ведёт себя на людях так, чтобы было понятно, что они вместе, даже если поблизости нет никого из знакомых. Пусть яичница и оказалось полнейшей катастрофой, но примирительный секс с утра был великолепным. Но, оглядываясь на те события сейчас, Мерлин думает, что, возможно, это и было началом конца – раскрытием всех их сомнений и неуверенности в себе, не совпадающих надежд и ожиданий.  
Ни у кого не возникает вопросов по поводу объяснения Артура, как ни у кого никогда не возникало подозрений всё то время, что они были вместе. Даже когда Артур чувствовал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы приобнять Мерлина за плечи или когда один отвозил другого домой – все просто думали, что это дружеские жесты. Мерлин отчасти понимает, что нельзя винить Артура за выводы других людей, но он не может винить и кого-то другого, особенно учитывая, что Артур всегда только поощрял эти выводы. Сначала это было здорово – оставаться незамеченными, держать всё в секрете, но со временем это напрягало Мерлина всё больше и больше.  
– Так что, Митиан, – говорит Элиан, наклоняясь к ней чуть ближе, чем нужно, – где, говоришь, ты собираешься праздновать Рождество?  
– В Бретани. Мой отец решил уйти на пенсию и переехать во Францию. У него там небольшой домик, пара кур. Там очень мило.  
– Паром «Портсмут ферри»? – спрашивает Элиан.  
– Брайан Ферри? – говорит Мерлин, даже не успев задуматься об этом.  
Это их с Артуром старая дурацкая шутка, ещё с тех времен, когда они дружили. У Артура вдруг вырывается смешок – резкий и короткий, как будто неожиданный для него самого. Мерлин удивлённо поднимает глаза, их взгляды встречаются и задерживаются друг на друге. Смешинки в глазах Артур затухают, вытесненные чем-то, очень похожим на сожаление.  
И почему-то от этого гораздо хуже, чем от всех пререканий и этой показухи, и соперничества. Мерлину невыносима мысль о том, что Артуру может быть его жалко. Он отодвигает назад свой стул и встаёт, по ходу едва не опрокинув Гвейна.  
– Мне нужно покурить. Извините.  
Он не решается посмотреть ни на кого, просто выходит на балкон, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенные голоса за спиной.  
Прохладный вечерний воздух бьёт по лицу, как пощечина. Нужно было уйти сразу же, как только Гвен произнесла имя Артура. Он не справится с этим. Он не готов. Он не забыл Артура и очень далёк от того, чтобы забыть. У них двоих есть целая история, и он не может отбросить её в сторону так же легко, как Артур. У него дрожат руки, когда он лезет в карман и достаёт сигареты и зажигалку. Зажечь сигарету удаётся только с третьего раза.  
– Я думал, ты бросил.  
Мерлин даже не оборачивается.  
– Уходи, Артур, – говорит он, не чувствуя в себе сил найти какой-нибудь ответ.  
– Нет, не уйду, – возражает Артур и подходит ближе, облокачиваясь на балкон рядом с ним. Мерлин чувствует, как волоски на руках встают дыбом. Он бы и хотел сделать вид, что это от холода, но не обманет этим ни себя, ни кого-либо ещё. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Я хотел сказать, что ты был прав.  
– Насчет того, что ты ужасно готовишь, или насчет Брайана Ферри? – пытается пошутить Мерлин, но выходит плохо.  
– Насчет нас с тобой, – произносит Артур этим нерешительным, немного сдавленным голосом, который можно услышать, только когда он пытается сделать что-то, выходящее за пределы его комфортной зоны. Например, извиниться. – Я не должен был заставлять тебя держать всё в секрете так долго.  
Мерлин не знает, что на это ответить. Такое чувство, будто его оправдали за преступление, за которое он уже отсидел свой срок. Теперь это не имеет никакого значения.  
– Артур…  
– Леон сказал мне, что я был идиотом, если тебя это хоть как-то успокоит, – добавляет Артур.  
– Леон? – удивлённо спрашивает Мерлин. – Леон знает?  
– Он хороший друг. И это он посоветовал мне поехать в командировку в Манчестер. Посчитал, что это немного поможет мне посмотреть на всё со стороны.  
– И как, помогло? – Мерлин не может удержаться от вопроса.  
Артур снова прислоняется к балкону.  
– Я… Я понял некоторые вещи, да. И как бы там ни было, мне жаль. Я надеюсь, мы сможем… Я бы хотел, чтобы мы снова стали друзьями.  
– Ну да.  
Мерлин миллион раз думал о том, как Артур подойдёт к нему и извинится, но почему-то он не чувствует никакого триумфа, как ожидал. Не получается у него и оставаться спокойным и неприступным, каким он всегда хотел казаться в этот момент. И он не уверен, что сможет снова быть Артуру другом. Если из этого вечера и можно сделать какие-то выводы, то они точно в том, что его чувства никуда не делись.  
– Я… Я рад за тебя. И Гвейна. Правда, – говорит Артур. По его голосу так не скажешь. – Он тебя не заслуживает, но…  
– Да твою ж мать, Артур! Мы с Гвейном не вместе.  
– Но…  
– Он решил притвориться. Это была не моя идея. Это просто… Слушай, мы можем просто забыть обо всём этом? Мне не нужна твоя жалось или твоя исповедь… или чем бы оно ни было. Просто возвращайся внутрь к своей девушке и наслаждайся вечером, ладно? Я иду домой.  
Он тушит сигарету о стену и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Артур хватает его за руку.  
– Нет, подожди, Мерлин.  
Его голос звучит умоляюще, и Мерлин не может сопротивляться. В том месте, где пальцы Артура обхватили его руку, кожа горит огнём, и Мерлин уже чувствует ужасную слабость внутри. Он сглатывает и замирает на месте.  
– Пожалуйста. – Артур делает паузу. – Мы с Митиан…  
– Боже, Артур, я не… – Мерлин выдёргивает свою руку.  
– Пожалуйста. Митиан – подруга Морганы. Мы познакомились два дня назад. Я буквально умолял её прийти сюда, потому что знал, что ты будешь здесь, и не был уверен, что смогу… Наверное, я надеялся заставить тебя ревновать. – Мерлин фыркает на это признание. – Я знаю, что это… это было не очень зрело с моей стороны, но…  
– Но что? Ты хотел сделать мне больно? Тебе удалось. Ты, наверное, так гордишься собой.  
– Мерлин, это нечестно. Это же ты меня бросил!  
Артур уже практически кричит. Скорее всего, их слышно всем в квартире, да и, наверное, во всём квартале. Что уж там, наверняка и в Шотландии теперь кто-нибудь об этом знает.  
– И ты знаешь почему, – тихо, но резко говорит Мерлин. У него так и чешутся руки снова закурить.  
– Но что если… Что если бы тех причин больше не было?  
Мерлин поднимает голову.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Артур тянется к нему, и у него дрожат пальцы, когда он касается края футболки Мерлина. Мерлин закрывает глаза. Ему хочется, так сильно хочется, но он уже сделал самое трудное, уже ушел.  
– В смысле, – поясняет Артур, проводя пальцами вверх к его плечам, – что если бы нам не нужно было прятаться? Если бы я рассказал всем, как сильно я… – Он замолкает.  
У Мерлина перехватывает дыхание. Они никогда не делали друг другу никаких признаний. Он не знает, сможет ли он вынести это: услышать признание от Артура сейчас.  
– Артур, – с трудом выдавливает из себя он. Из квартиры слышится громкая музыка.  
– Я знаю, что, скорее всего, уже слишком поздно. Но если у тебя всё ещё есть чувства ко мне…  
У Мерлина гораздо больше чувств, чем он может выразить словами, их всегда было настолько много, что он не знает, что с ними делать. Пальцы Артура теперь лежат сзади на его шее.  
– Артур?  
– Да? – Дыхание Артура согревает его кожу.  
– Заткнись.  
И в этот раз уже Мерлин прижимает его к стене, используя своё преимущество в росте и ловя губы Артура своими в яростном поцелуе. Артур жадно целует в ответ, как будто умирал без этого, и это всегда поражало Мерлина в Артуре – то, каким отчаянным он всегда казался, как ему всегда было мало Мерлина, его губ, рук, члена, всего.  
И контроль Мерлина даёт сбой. У него трясутся руки, когда он тянется вверх, чтобы коснуться лица Артура. Артур хватает его запястье, поддерживая и притягивая ближе. Их тела идеально подстраиваются друг под друга, как будто всё ещё помнят, как это делается, даже спустя два месяца. Прошло так много времени, думает Мерлин, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб шеи Артура и вдыхая его запах. Слишком много времени. Не то чтобы он сам воздерживался все эти последние два месяца, и он сомневается, что и у Артура никого не было – Мерлин уверен, что за процессом «понимания некоторых вещей» в Манчестере стоит своя история, и не думает, что когда-либо будет готов её услышать. Но он слишком долго был без Артура, и если судить по тому, как тот прижимается к нему, Артур ощущает точно то же самое.  
Мерлин чувствует, что у Артура тоже стоит, и желание опуститься перед ним на колени прямо там и уткнуться лицом ему в пах почти непреодолимое. Но Артур не отпускает его, а снова целует, пробегаясь языком по серёжке у него в губе. Он ещё не привык к ней, и она зацепляется, но Мерлину даже нравится это ощущение. Ему хочется узнать, как будет выглядеть Артур, как он будет звучать, когда Мерлин прикоснётся губами к каждому дюйму его кожи. Всё его тело как будто в огне. Ладонь Артура пробирается ему под футболку, создавая ледяной контраст с разгоряченной кожей.  
Мерлин проводит рукой вниз и прижимает основание ладони к эрекции Артура. Тот поощряющее стонет. Они никогда не беспокоились о том, чтобы сначала спросить разрешения. Первые несколько недель после того, как они впервые переспали, они вообще не разговаривали о том, что между ними происходило, но каким-то образом каждый раз, когда у них выдавалась пара минут наедине, их губы тут же находили друг друга, а руки уже спускались к чужим штанам. Проблем с выражением желаний у них никогда не было – а вот с выражением чувств всё было куда сложнее.  
Балконная дверь открывается, напугав их обоих. Мерлин инстинктивно хочет отпрянуть назад, но руки Артура крепко сжимаются вокруг него, как будто бросая вошедшему вызов: прокомментируй, если осмелишься. Мерлин краснеет, зная, как они оба, должно быть, выглядят, и неуклюже поправляет штаны.  
– Ну, – говорит Гвейн, – я рад, что вы наконец со всем разобрались и всё такое, и это круто, что вы комфортно чувствуете себя, э, публично проявляя ваши эмоции, но я подумал, что лучше напомнить вам, что, возможно, здесь чуть больше публичности, чем вы думали. – Мерлин морщится, поняв, насколько хорошо балкон видно из других квартир. – И ещё: я правильно понимаю, что я уволен с позиции фальшивого бойфренда?  
– Мерлину не нужен фальшивый бойфренд, – уверенно говорит Артур, и Мерлину даже немного радостно оттого, что Артур ревновал его к Гвейну. Собственничество Артура раньше часто оказывалось проблемой, но с другой стороны это даже горячо. – У него есть настоящий.  
– Извини, Гвейн, можешь считать, что тебя действительно бросили, – добавляет Мерлин, смущенно улыбаясь.  
– Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, сахарный мой, – говорит Гвейн, театрально прижимая руку к груди. – Но если это значит, что я могу попытать счастья с прелестной Митиан…  
– Как мне кажется, – перебивает Мерлин, вытянув шею, чтобы посмотреть в квартиру, – она уже очень даже поладила с Элианом.  
– О, ну, никогда не знаешь, где найдёшь, где потеряешь, – отвечает Гвейн. – Я дам вам минутку.  
Артур дёргает Мерлина за край футболки.  
– Ну, наверное, нам лучше вернуться внутрь?  
Кажется, Артур нервничает. Мерлин его понимает, он и сам не горит желанием снова отвечать перед Гвен за свою ложь, особенно после того, как она во всем его поддержала. Жаль, что они не могут просто пропустить эту часть вечера и сразу перейти к той, где они идут домой, чтобы вытрахать друг из друга все мозги. И некоторые части его тела, хоть их немного и остудил приход Гвейна, с ним полностью согласны. Но если только они не собираются спуститься вниз с балкона по верёвке с шестого этажа, у них нет другого выбора, кроме как вернуться в квартиру и ответить за свои грехи.  
– Наверное.  
Он берёт Артура за руку, и вместе они заходят обратно внутрь.


End file.
